Romeo and Juliet : A Vampire Story
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Juliet gets interviewed by professor van helsing, about how she became A vampire by her first love Romeo. Rated for vampire violence
1. Chapter 1

A news reporter who was also a catholic,

His name was van helsing.

He was about to interview a woman,

But something was strange to her.

"So you want me to interview you",

Van helsing.

"Yes, that's right",

Said the mysterious woman.

"So tell me about yourself",

Asked van helsing.

"I'm a vampire"

Answered the mysterious woman.

" What's your name?"

Ask van hanlsing,

"My name is Juliet"

Professor helsing looked into her eyes and saw nothing

And darkness and saw that she was a of the undead, he said

"Were you always one"

"No I wasn't, I've only lived like

This for 30,000,000 years, but I was

Once normal like yourself"


	2. Chapter 2

"It was the year 1602, I was a capubet and we at a terrible war",

" I lived with my mother and father, and me and

My cousin were very close", "one day when me and my cousin

Went out, I knew that I was being watched".

A group of men came toward them and one drew

His sword saying " what thou drawn upon these heartless hinds",

He said, "put away thy sword, you no not want you do" said

Tybalt, he spoke again saying " what drawn, and speak of peace,

I hate the word, as I hate hell , all capulets and thee, have we a coward",

Then he rose then attack, both fought very hard, as the enemy

Rose his sword, tybalt thrusted his sword right threw him,

He fell to the ground dead, tybait left Juliet there while he went for help.

Juliet didn't know how long she would have to wait,

Then was a saw a man heading towards her,

She was relieved.

She sat down to get her things,

When all of a sudden, she got bit of the neck,

And got thrown to the ground,

Who ever bit left her for dead that night


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I was wondering threw

Town weak as a child, then I heard rumors

Of a healer named Romeo, maybe he can heal my sickness.

I was going into town,

When I to a bar,

Juliet said " can have a meal quickly I'm in a rush"

The man their ask " where are you off Too in such a hurry",

Juliet said "I'm off to see someone" "who" asked the man,

"Count Romeo", they people were shocked.

"Castle Romeo?" The man ask, "yes that's what I said" Juliet replied,

"No you must not go there, in the castle there are vampires,

And they take the form of wolves and bats, and at night

They have the thirst for blood" said the man,

"I'm not afraid, I need to go to see him on a personal matter".

As she left the bar, a woman caught her at the door,

If you must go take this cross it Will protect you"

The woman said giving her the cross.

Juliet took it and went up her way to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got to his castle,

I began to grow weaker from the bit.

When I got to the top of the hill,

There was a carriage waiting for me,

With a mysterious driver clothed in black.

He insisted that I go in the carriage and went

To the castle.

When we got to the castle I Immediately saw

That the carriage driver was gone.

As I look at the castle it's was dark and creepy,

As I got out of the carriage I started to walk,

As numb as I was, I wasn't scare to go in,

For I longed for death, and I hoped

That death was my cure from my sickness,

I had to sit down in the castle because

Of my strength drained.

Then someone was behind me,

I saw his shadow and I turned around,

Then saw his face.

He spoke saying

"I'm Romeo"


	5. Chapter 5

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is fine:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand to

Smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss"

Romeo said as he saw the blood pumping

Threw her heart,

"Pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much

Which mannerly devotion shows in this: for

Saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch,

Palm to Palm is holy palmers kiss"

Juliet replied,

As Romeo sees the cross around Juliets neck

And turns his face.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too"

He said fiercely,

"At, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer"

She answered,

"Then dear saint let thy lips do what

Hands do! They pray: Grant thou lest Faith

Turn to despair , kiss me and live forever"

He said ripping her necklace off,

"Saints do not move, through grant for

Prayers sake"

She said,

"Then move not while my prayers

Effect I take. Thus from my lips,

By thine my sin is purg'd"

He said

Then kissed her.

"Then have my lips the sin that

They have took"

She answered feeling cold,

"Then from my lips?, o trespass sweetly urg'd!

Give me my sin again"

He said as she went for another kiss,

At that instant Romeo bit Juliet in the neck,

She became even colder, but at the same time

Better as in living, with the thirst of blood.

It was nothing like she felt before, but had a

Understanding about Romeos life in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I awoke in a coffin

Where Romeo had laid me, the thirst for

Human blood came upon my lips for

The very first time, I cried for help

When I heard someone approaching.

As the lid slowly came off I glaze upon

A young woman's face.

"What is this yond gentlemen"

Asked Juliet,

"His name is romeo, I am is Montague servant"

The young woman said.

Romeo came in holding a body

And laid him on the floor,

"His name was jests he never

Felt the wound of the bite"

Said Romeo,

"What satisfaction do thou tonight"

Ask Juliet, "drink of his body

And the kiss will bring you life"

Said the young lady.

Juliet began to drink the of cup

Of blood, it was getting to the point

Were she didn't want to stop drinking the blood.

Suddenly she fell over, Romeo kissed her saying

" arise my dear", then Juliet arise a vampire

"My love my grave is like a wedding bed,

I must love the loyal enemy"

Said Juliet. "This only the beginning my sweet,

We shall Feed among the living at night" said Romeo

As they both fed into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I awakened from a coffin,

Then Romeo and I went out as creatures

Of the night to drink of the blood of the

Morals. "I deny thy father's name, for I am

No longer a capulet!" Spoke Juliet into the

Night. " I take thee by thy word, I baptize thee

As my love" said Romeo holding her close.

Suddenly tybalt sword came between them,

"ROMEO! THOU ART A VILLAIN ROMEO"

Shouted tybalt,

"And what has thy love done" asked Juliet,

"He plots to destroy thy innocence thy cousin" shouted tybalt,

"Thou has done nothing" said Romeo,

"You have killed my cousin, and know I'll take care of you"

Shouted tybalt again holding a holy cross before Romeo.

At that instead Romeo grabbed the cross causing it to

Set on fire and burning tybalts hand,

"Fool! you have to have faith in order for that to work"

Said Romeo with a wicked laugh,

Then Juliet came upon tybalt,

Tybalt spoke saying " Juliet I care about you",

"And I cared about too" said Juliet putting her hands

Around his face,

" Come home Juliet your family loves you"

Said tybalt,

At that instead Juliet snapped his neck

And tybalt dropped to the ground,

"I have someone who loves me"

As she turn to kiss romeo once again,

They both made love before going back to

The castle, As the night was young they both drained

Tybalts corps dry while making love.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what happened then"

Asked van helsing,

" there isn't anymore to tell"

Said Juliet,

"Then it is true you are a vampire?"

Asked van helsing,

"Yes it's true" said Juliet.

"Do you mind if I have a drink"

Said van helsing,

"No not at all" as she saw the blood in his heart pumping,

Then van helsing took his whiskey cup and spilled holy water

All over Juliet.

Juliet fell over burning from side to side,

Then died,

" in the name of the father I sanctify thee"

Said van helsing.

Suddenly! The wall caved in as Romeo came crashing threw

Knocking van helsing out of the way,

" WHAT HAS THOU DONE TO THY LOVE"

Cried Romeo,

" She was your vampire bride and now I'll deal with you"

Yelled van helsing.

Romeo spoke saying,

"Give me your holy water, and me Juliet"

Van helsing was confused,

Romeo spoke again

"Give her to me, and your holy water, I won't harm you"

Van helsing picked up Juliet and gave her to Romeo,

And gave him his holy water.

As Romeo climbed to the rooftop with his bride in his arm's

He could feel the burn as the sun was coming up.

Once he was on the roof, the sun was almost up,

As look down at his bride that he once loved but was

dead as he wept over her, he took the holy water and pour it on top

Of his head, setting himself on fire, as the sun blazing burning him,

He died right beside his lover Juliet.

As van helsing came up to the roof,

He looked upon the two vampire lover's,

As one couldn't live without the other,

He thought maybe there is something about

A vampire that is human,

As the lesson of tragedy of death of Romeo and Juliet

Remain.

THE END


End file.
